A Spiders' Girl
by KirkPotter
Summary: Gilderoy Lockharts childhood was not as pleasant as his adult life.He was considered a loser by almost everyone in Hogwarts except for MaryJane. Oh MaryJane, that wonderful ginger girl.Rated T for later on possible language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: My second typed fan fiction ( I had to type this twice because my computer hates me) I will continue my first one again sometime but as I lost the pages I had it written on I just couldn't rewrite it now. So enjoy this Lockhart story because there isn't near enough on here.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ginger and the Blonde

"Lockhart, Gilderoy." The Headmaster spoke as the hat was placed on the curly haired boys head.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed as Little Gilderoy rushed to the table. He knew no one there. Well, he could change that.

"I'm Gilderoy Lockhart." He said. "And I plan on being quite popular so you should defiantly befriend me." Gilderoy winked at a nearby blonde and she gasped in horror and then proceeded to pretend to throw up. Everyone started laughing.

"He's absolutely repulsive" a nerdy girl spoke.

"Wonder if his mum dropped him on the head as a baby. He looks as if he has no brains! So why the hell is he in Ravenclaw?" A brawny Ravenclaw named Zach Finnikus said as everyone laughed at his joke.

"Squaldore, MaryJane" The headmasters voice suddenly seemed much more inviting than his fellow classmates. Gilderoy looked up at the girl called MaryJane in wonder. She looked like an angel with her ginger curls sprawling around her face, and her glasses resting perfectly on her cream-colored freckled nose.

"Please be in…" Gilderoy spoke quietly.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat burst out. The ginger girl looked terrified at the sight of the Ravenclaw table now. Then she saw Gilderoy smiling feebly and motioning her over to sit next to him. She obliged.

"MaryJane Elizabeth Squaldore."She held out her hand. "I warn you though; I plan to be extremely famous one day."

"As do I Mary, as do I." Gilderoy shook her hand and she sat down next to him. "So MaryJane… that name sounds awfully familiar." He smiled

"Not unless you've read muggle comics." She sighed. "My dad's a muggle. He was a huge fan of Spiderman, and well with me being a ginger decided to name me MaryJane after spidey's girlfriend."

"I believe I have read those comics once or twice before." Gilderoy smiled. "But that's much more exciting than how I was named. I think my mum just found some old crackpot wizards name and gave me it."

MaryJane Shrugged. "Names really aren't all that important." She said as seriously as a 12 year old could. "It's the person who shapes the name that counts."

Gilderoy nodded and tugged absentmindedly at one of her curls. "You're absolutely right. And together Miss Squaldore, we will shape not only our names but the world that let them exist." They really were quite mature for their age.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: a bit of a filler chapter so sorry much doesnt happen but i just needed a little bridge thingy so i could skip a few years forward.

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

MaryJane Squaldore had been fairly good at potions so far… or at least so she thought. Maybe it was the fact that Gilderoy wasn't that the whole Hufflepuff catastrophe happened.

Professor Slughorn had been rambling on about his club as usual as they worked and MaryJane and Gilderoy were putting the ingredients in for the potion one by one.

"Unicorn hair." MaryJane stated

"got it." Gilderoy responded this to mostly every ingredient she spoke until they got to the Doxie droppings. Which they didn't have. But wanting to impress MaryJane he said "got it." again and put in some other brown looking thing that could possibly resemble droppings. Then the potion exploded.

The potion had gotten splattered on one of the "popular" Hufflepuffs, not that there were many of those. The potion had also proven not to come off of the said Hufflepuff. Which made that Hufflepuff none to happy.

"What is your problem Lockhart? Or yours ginger?" The semi-brawny Hufflepuff grunted out.

"We don't have a problem." MaryJane said fiercely. "You just apparently have issues staying clean, tell me do you shower?"

Gilderoy chuckled. MaryJane would definitely make it far in the wizarding world.

"Oh shut it Squaldore. You honestly think you're better than me?" The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes. "Bunch of losers both of you…."

MaryJane seemed a little troubled after this statement but put her brave face back on. "Come on, Gilderoy. The lessons ended anyways we don't have to put up with his bloody idiocy."

But as it turns out, they did. One of the Hufflepuffs friends had managed to put a makeup spell on Gilderoy so he had what would be an ungodly amount of makeup for a girl on his face.

"Gilderoy do you have a secret that you want to tell me?" MaryJane joked at first until she saw how angry he was. "I'll go to the library to find a cure for it." She spoke softer.

"Thanks…" Gilderoy grumbled. "It's not fair Mary, the way they treat us. You would think that we would get more respect for our obvious talents."

"I know Gilderoy I know. But we'll just have to grin and bear it."

"What about bears?" he asked confused at the muggle metaphor.

MaryJane rolled her eyes in amusement. "We'll have to suffer through it. But then we can make them suffer once we're famous… not that I'm prone to violence or anything." MaryJane added to the end so she wouldn't sound psychopathic.

"Neither am I MaryJane, but right now I suppose I would do anything to be famous…"


End file.
